In Another Life: Horatio's New Toy
by Aeon65
Summary: Rick remembers his first ride in Horatio's Mustang. Slash. Horatio/Stetler past


Title: In Another Life: Horatio's New Toy

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRT

Warning: Slash (very mild)

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio Caine/Rick Stetler (past)

Series: In Another Life

Challenge: 12 Stories

Table: Eight

Prompt: #6 Travel

Word Count: 1050

Summary: Rick remembers his first ride in Horatio's mustang.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This was originally intended to be a happy fluffy little thing but the I think the bunny had other ideas. I think it came out a little sad. Oh well.

Author's Note 2: Just a little memory from my younger days. My husband and I used to take this ride all of the time back around the mid to late 80's. Unfortunately the little restaurant in the middle of nowhere is no longer there.

ooo

Rick stood in his office staring out of the window letting his mind wander. Things had been hectic the past few weeks and he was beginning to think he needed a vacation. The one thing he was grateful for was that things had mostly settled down between him and Horatio ever since Horatio's marriage to Tim. Sure they still argued but without the venom that used to accompany their disagreements. He couldn't help smiling when he looked down into the parking lot and saw Horatio step out of his red Mustang. He didn't normally drive it to work but lately he had been doing it more and more. He knew it meant that Horatio was relaxing more but for Rick, it always reminded him of all the things they never got to do together.

Saturday, April 16, 1988

Rick stared in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Horatio had actually gone and done it. He knew that his lover was making more money now that he was a detective but still, owning a car in Manhattan was an expensive proposition. But he had to admit, it was a beautiful car.

"So, what do you think?" Horatio asked expectantly.

Rick chuckled as he ran his hand over the shiny red paint job. He could tell the redhead was really excited about this and he wasn't about to bring his lover down by pointing out all of the problems of owning a car in the city.

"She's beautiful, Horatio. Can we go for a ride?"

Horatio grinned at him. "Thought you'd never ask," he said as he opened the driver-side door. "It's a nice day. I'm gonna put the top down."

Rick climbed into the passenger seat while Horatio lowered the soft-top. He had to admire Horatio's taste. The interior was a light, tan, leather that complimented the red exterior perfectly. He ran his fingers over the silver and gold Mustang logo on the dashboard. Horatio slid into the driver's seat. He looked over at Rick and smiled. Rick could see how happy he was and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

When he pulled back he said, "Well, you gonna show me what this baby can do?"

"Where do you want to go?" Horatio asked with a smirk.

"Anywhere. Out of the city. Pick a direction," Rick said leaving the final decision up to the redhead.

Horatio contemplated his options for a moment before deciding. "North," he said as he started the engine.

He would head up the Palisades toward Bear Mountain. There wouldn't be much traffic and the long, winding road would give him a chance to open her up and show Rick just what she was capable of. Plus, he knew of a nice little place, out of the way, where they could have lunch once they got up there. As soon as they'd crossed the George Washington bridge and he'd pulled onto the Palisades Parkway, Horatio opened the throttle and took off up the road.

Rick admired Horatio's driving skills and the way the car hugged the turns but it was a little nerve wracking. Horatio was driving fast, just shy of reckless, and there were a lot of blind turns in the narrow road. But it was a beautiful day and Rick could feel the wind through his hair so he decided to just sit back and enjoyed the ride. He could feel his ears popping and knew they were heading up into the mountains. Occasionally he could look out and see the river valley below.

After about an hour Horatio slowed and pulled off onto a side road and into the parking lot of a small restaurant literally in the middle of nowhere. There were only a couple of cars in the lot.

Horatio glanced over at his lover. "Hungry?"

Rick looked around the area. "There's nothing around here. How is there a restaurant?" he asked.

Horatio chuckled. "There is stuff around here. It's just well hidden. Used to come here all of the time when I was a kid. We'd come up here every summer and rent a cabin near the park. The place is a lot busier in season. I know it doesn't look like much, but the food is excellent."

"I believe you," Rick said as he leaned over to steal a quick kiss before getting out of the car.

Inside, the place had a rustic feel; hardwood floors and paneling and old wooden tables. "I know it's a little chilly up here, but would you mind eating out back. There is a spectacular view."

Rick smiled and said, "Sure."

They were led out to the back of the restaurant to a terrace. Horatio asked for one of the tables by the railing.

He looked over at Rick and asked, "You're not afraid of heights, are you?" Rick shook his head. "Good," Horatio said with a slight smirk.

Rick walked over to the railing at the edge of the terrace and looked over. He was looking down into the river valley several hundred feet below. For as far as he could see there was nothing but trees and mountains and river.

"Wow. It must be something to live up here," he drawled.

Horatio chuckled. It wasn't often that Rick let his southern accent slip through. "You've never been up here?" Rick looked back at him shaking his head. "It's beautiful."

Horatio came up behind him and slipped an arm around his waist. "We should come back here this summer and rent a cabin for a week. There are some great places to explore around here."

Rick glanced around quickly and realizing they were alone leaned down and gave Horatio a soft kiss. "That sounds like a perfect vacation idea," he said.

Present Day

Rick turned from the window and walked back to his desk. Of course they hadn't managed to take that vacation. Their relationship ended less than a month later. But he was happy that things were finally settling down between them and they could actually have a conversation that didn't end up in a shouting match, even if they were on opposite sides. And though he thought it was unlikely, he hoped that maybe at some point in the future they could call each other friend again.

End


End file.
